Asfaloth!
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: I wrote this ages ago, Arwen's life throught the eyes of her horse, Asfaloth. I know Glorfindel owns Asfaloth but I wrote this before I knew that!
1. The Beginning

**Asfaloth, The beginning**

I opened my eyes, I saw my mother standing at my side and she whinnied at the elves standing at the door of the stable. She nudged my soft, grey coat and I stood up.

After the first few weeks, we were allowed outside where brooks trickled water and the grass was sweet and young. We galloped side-by-side enjoying the morning sunlight and neighing in the gentle moonlight.

Then my mother left to return to her work and I was left in a paddock with two, extremely defiant colts. I was taken; they shod me and fitted shiny tack on me. I was broken in and taught how to behave when being ridden.

One night after I was practicing cantering, a young elf came to look in my paddock, I was standing at the top near the fence, and the jet-black colts were fighting towards the bottom.

I trotted quietly to where she was standing; she rubbed her hand over nose but the colts came over jealously and pushed me out the way. I snorted and nipped the back of one of them, he reared and we galloped away, fighting.

I thought I would never see her again, but I was wrong. A couple of days later she returned with another elf and brought me. Her name is Arwen.

Disclaimer, I don't own Lord of the Rings, I wish! This was one of the first fics I wrote, please be nice!


	2. The Race to the River Bruien

**Asfaloth- The Race to the River Bruien**

**Chapter 2**

We cantered round the tight bends of the forest, I didn't know what we were looking for but whatever it was, my owner had found it. I floated forward and then I saw what we were looking for. Arwen pulled the reins, gently and I walked slowly towards the figure, kneeling on the floor. She drew her sword, silently and we halted behind him, he hadn't seen us. Arwen bent forward, putting the sword, softly, across his throat, "What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?" She said sarcastically. He looked up at her and smiled. The man stood up, he had a troubled look on his face. "Where are the hobbits, Aragorn?" Arwen asked, calmly.

"Quite close by," He replied. I like hobbits, Bilbo's a hobbit, you don't see very many around, though. Arwen sprang back into my saddle and Estel led the way to the hobbits. Once they were in sight, we trotted towards them. Frodo lay on the ground, lifeless. When he saw my owner and I, he became wide-eyed like some one who has not seen sunlight for a very long time.

Arwen jumped off my back and knelt down beside the hobbit, Estel came and knelt next to her, he put a few kings-foil leaves in a deep wound in Frodo's chest.

Estel lifted the hobbit onto my back and stood in line with the saddle. My owner stood next to him, "Five wraiths are behind you," she said, "Where the other four are I do not know,"

"Wait here!" Replied Estel, "I will send horses for you and the hobbits!"

"No," Arwen exclaimed, "I am the swifter rider!"

"The road is too dangerous!"

"If I can get past the river the power of my people will protect us, I do not fear them!" they held hands for a moment, then Estel moved out of her way and she jumped into the saddle.

"Ride hard, don't look back!" Estel told Arwen.

"Namaarie! Niro lim, Asfaloth!" My owner commanded and I galloped out of the clearing.

The ring-wraiths surrounded us, their horses screamed and cried in their wicked voices. Arwen squeezed her legs in against my sides and I went faster. We turned a corner, going tightly round a bush; I could here the thorns scratching on my owner's face. A ring-wraith reached his arm out for Frodo, "niro lim, Asfaloth!" Arwen cried; we passed the wraith. A huge log loomed ahead, we reached it and I took off, over it. I had a steady landing and we slowed down to a trot, crossing the river. The nine halted opposite us. Arwen drew her knife and I reared. "If you want him, come and claim him," she snarled. The riders walked into the water, I could hear my owner whispering but I did not catch what she said. Nine horses made of the river's water, ran forward and swept the riders away. I backed away from the river and Arwen jumped off and lifted Frodo down. She patted my neck and went to find her father. I snorted and trotted down to the stables. Lord Elrond stood in the stables and I neighed to tell my owner I had found her father. She came running into the stables, "Father, there you are! Here is Frodo the others are on their way!"

"Arwen, Where have you been? We've been so worried, May I ask why you went to help Estel?"

"Because you see, Father, I love him and as Luthein helped her beloved I wanted to do the same!" Replied Arwen. I snorted and Lord Elrond patted my neck. "It is as I feared would be!" He said, sharply, "Anyway let's see to Frodo and poor old Asfaloth!" I pricked my ears at the mentioning of my name and nodded my head. Lord Elrond left the stables and Arwen untacked me. "Oh Asfaloth!!!" She sighed, running her fingers through my mane and stroking my muzzle. I cocked my head and swished my tail and then I nudged her gently and gave her a playful nip. She palmed me a treat and I held my head high and then pushed my head into her chest. She picked up a brush and rubbed it over me gently, I lifted my legs, proudly and shook out my silver-grey mane. Arwen began to laugh and dropped the brush, putting her arms around my neck. Another voice joined in my owner's laughter, she turned around, it was Estel, Arwen ran up to him and put her arms around him and he ran his lips over her cheek. I trotted up to where they stood and whickered softly. I snorted over Arwen's head and her hair blew to the side slightly, they grinned and I pricked my ears, hopefully and Estel gave me a treat. I brayed, thankfully.

Estel went over to his horse's stable and called out, "Roheryn." He opened the door and the Dunedain horse walked out and seeing his owner, neighed joyfully. I walked up to Roheryn, Arwen walking peacefully at my side. I rubbed noses with the bay horse; Estel scratched the horse behind the ears. Arwen played with my forelock, absent-mindedly, while starring at Estel.

Arwen went back to brushing me and I glowed with pride. Estel tacked Roheryn up and adjusted the girth. Arwen grabbed my tack and I stood as she fitted it on me. Estel mounted and trotted off, Arwen jumped up and we followed him.

We went into the exercise field and I cantered round the circumference before gliding past Roheryn and Estel, who were working in. Arwen turned me round playfully and Roheryn bucked in alarm. Estel would have been fine if Roheryn had decided to rear but he fell off, over the horse's soft, brown ears. Arwen slipped off me and helped him up; they laughed, as Estel assured her he was all right. Both mounted and we all cantered swiftly over the luscious grass. Lord Elrond brought his chestnut horse through the gate and Elladan and Elrohir followed him with theirs. Neither Estel nor my owner wanted to be seen by Elrond so we jumped the fence and trotted cross-country, back to the stables.

We were rubbed down, groomed, polished, brushed, hooves oiled, coats cleaned, tails combed, ears turned to velvet. Then they put us in our stables and I settled down to sleep.

Ten minutes later they returned, Arwen had a long white dress on with a gold trim and in her arms was all her painting equipment. She led me out of my stable and quickly brushed my coat to get rid of any sawdust. She put my head-collar on and tied the lead rein to an iron ring fixed to the wall. They lay down in the hay and Arwen began to sketch. I listened to them talking, they talked of Lothlorien, of Rohan, Gondor and the Shire.

Then Elrond came in, his horse was sweating from head to toe and the saddle had slid to the left. "What are you doing Arwen?"

"Painting Asfaloth!"

"Let's see," he looked down at the painting and I flicked my ears back, rudely at his horse. I trotted towards him the chestnut horse and nipped him gently, he kicked me sharply in the side and I reared. Arwen and Estel looked up in alarm and my owner ran to my side. "What is it Asfaloth?" I whickered, quietly and put my muzzle into her hands. She gave me a treat and Elrond took his horse to the stable. I whinnied at Roheryn's stable and Estel brought him out on the halter and tied him on a ring next to mine. Roheryn snorted and our owners stood arm in arm, smiling.

I picked my legs up restlessly and they realized I was getting bored. Arwen, however starting cleaning my tack, while Estel fussed over a scratch on her face. She pushed him away saying she needed to concentrate. They left another long day had ended!!!

**OK, I was in a really weird mood when I wrote this and wanted to give Arwen a bit more background!!!!!!!!! please R&R!!! Thanks, ZacE4eva! xxxxx **


	3. Into The West

A long time after Estel and the fellowship left, my owner came down to the stables; I was eating the last off the hay and licking my feed manger. She was wearing her huge purple clock and I knew she would not ride me wearing that, so I went back to eating hay. But strangely she came into my stable with my tack and brushes. She tacked me quickly and rode to a large parade of elves.

We rode into a large forest; I could feel Arwen's tears running along my velvety coat. I finally understood what was happening; we headed towards the Grey Havens and the Valinor. I thought she was staying and losing her immortality. I decided to halt and stay stubbornly still; I was not going to allow her to give up on Estel, now. Strangely, I felt no resistance in the reins and I knew it was more than her not bothering to get me going. I looked down to see a small child running at my hooves. He ran to the left and a stone court appeared into the forest. A man picked up the child; I looked at the mortal's face; it was Estel.

The child disappeared and an elf called Arwen, "Lady Evenstar, we cannot delay!" she turned me around and I snorted as we galloped back to Rivendell. I could feel cold fury running through my heart; that child, who was he? The only answer I could give was it was a prince, Estel's heir, and Arwen's son.


End file.
